capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Kraken
Kraken is a character and villain from the Power Stone 3D fighting games. Biography Kraken is the penultimate opponent in Power Stone, being fought in his ship, Skullhaven. He is the brutal and cunning captain of the pirate group known as King Octopus, and has a large artificial right hand. He weighs 198 pounds, measures at 6'11 and has a buccaneer fighting style. In his Power Change form, he is known as "Ghost Pirate". Story ''Power Stone In his ending, Kraken finds the Power Stone he had been seeking for. He uses its power to resurrect his deceased shipmates and sets off to take over the world. Gameplay Kraken has a bucaneer fighting style and he can deal his opponents with one knock out blow. When transforming into the Ghost Pirate, he is seen shooting cannon balls on his opponents multiple times and can use claws to make much damage by ensnaring them. In his Power Fusions it appears to be much damaging than his basic ones. In the anime, it enables him to summon any sea animals by utilizing his Aqua Stone to deal with Falcon and his group. Power Drives and Power Fusions '''Skull Wire'- Kraken enables him to ensnare his opponent with his claw. Skull Gun- Kraken shoots giant cannonballs with his gun to his opponent to make much damage. Skull Soul- Kraken shoots a red beam with skull embedded to the beam to make critical damage. Skull Vacuum- Kraken grabs his opponents as his head grows big and chew his opponent to make intensive damage. Other appearances Anime Kraken appears as the leader of pirates along with the Octopus Twins, Octo and Pus. He is also the original owner of the Aqua Stone who transforms into a Ghost Pirate and enables him to control the giant octopus who create an ocean havoc on many ships. He is seen defeating Falcon when he is unable to use his Red Power Stone to transform to Red Whirlwind. When Falcon and Wang-Tang defeat the giant octopus that he summoned, Kraken loses his strength knowing of his loss. Later on, he and his crew were secretly travel to Fire Land to put dynamites as part of their plan and orders the Octopus Twins makes the bidding to the fake oracle Neros to think his prediction is correct. He then deals against Falcon and Ryoma while in Power Change as the Ghost Pirate and use the Skull Claw to control the giant crocodile as Falcon deals witt it telling Ryoma to warn Rouge about what happened and the latter tries to protect her from Neros. Falcon transforms into the Red Whirlwind and beats the giant crocodile that he controlled and Kraken soon flees before Falcon defeats it. He is later seen in his pirate ship shooting the giant crocodile with his box of dynamites with the use of his Aqua Stone on the palace causes it to explode making Rouge to transform into a Scorching Beauty to save the injured Ryoma in the burning palace. He then arrives in Moon Land with his crew and uses his Aqua Stone to dry up the water within the Oedo (Ayame's hometown). When everyone saw their pirate ship, Kraken warns the citizens with the use of the megaphone to take over Oedo to him and tries to make decision to them. Later that night, Ayame and her ninjas are attacking their pirate ship and steals his Aqua Stone but their attempts were failed as Kraken defeats them when they cornered him in his cabin. But he manages to knock Ayame to the ocean by changing his iron claw for an iron drill by Octo and Pus. The next day, Falcon and Ryoma arrived in his pirate ship to take revenge against Kraken. They transformed into their Power Change forms and fights him in a handicap. Kraken summons several sharks using the Aqua Stone as Ryoma easily managed to destroy it. He and Falcon are clashing from their power fusions and both were knocked down as Kraken drops his Aqua Stone and it moves straight to where Ayame was stranded in the beach as it becomes it's true owner to the stone. Kraken orders Octo and Pus to find his Aqua Stone in Soil Land and meets the corruptive sheriff in Soil Town to capture and steal the Aqua Stone from Ayame as they successfully got the stone from the sheriff as they disguise themselves as one of Galuda's eagle tribes. Kraken transforms into the Ghost Pirate and fights Falcon who also transformed into Red Whirlwind as he uses the Skull Claw to ensnare him. Galuda transforms into a Proud Eagle and manages to save Falcon from being ensnared as he knocks Kraken using the Wings of the Eagle as he falls on the riverstream. His last stand against Falcon and his group was in Aqua Land their hometown to where his crew lives and his base was on the Skull Mountains. Kraken controls the polar bear using his Aqua Stone to deal with them. But Galuda defends both to let Falcon and Ayame to get the Aqua Stone from him. Kraken orders his men to get them but Falcon blasts using the Power Missile on the back wall convincing all of Kraken's crew to get back to their homes and they succeed while quitting from Kraken's crew. Kraken does not given up as he face off against Falcon as the Red Whirlwind as he was almost knocked by his punch and shoots him with his Power Cannon several times but avoided and he uses his Power Claw to ensnare him but missed and Falcon shoots using the Power Missile knocking him down. In desperation, he uses the Skull Spirit from the Aqua Stone in his mouth but misses again and Falcon manages to defeat him using the Power Rocket to headbutt his stomach reverting back to his human form and Ayame manages to get the Aqua Stone. In the end of the series, he with the Octopus Twins formed a gang called the Pirate Ship Gang and wants to take the fishes from the fisherwomen in Aqua Land and been thrown rocks toward them. Trivia *In Power Stone Collection, Kraken is made available to play as in Power Stone 2. *His name is a reference to the kraken, along with his nickname, King Octopus. Gallery Image:Power Stone Kraken.png|''Power Stone'' Category:Characters Category:Power Stone Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters